el pensamiento de link( ocarina of time)
by alma y yuriko
Summary: si ya se lo mio pero espero que disfruteis de este pensamiento de link en el que dice como se siente ante tales acontesimientos de joven,adulto y espiritu del heroe disfrutad y feliz año nuevo y navidad(un poco atrasada)


**Aquí otro vez lo siento un fic estará abandonado y esto es para desear feliz navidad atrasado espero que os guste**

**disclaimer:ningún personaje de the legend of zelda me corresponde**

**en el mundo de ocarina of time y twilight princess:**

_**pensamiento de link**_

Quien fuera a saber lo que siento yo un héroe capaz de salvar a la personas así...no pregunten por que esto es mas triste de contar solo diré que esto que vivo no esta bien ,de un héroe legendario pase a ser un niño discriminado ¡y todo por no tener hada como ellos! Bueno si había tenido un hada...pero se fue y yo aquí solo sin nadie solo saria quien siempre intenta defenderme se que no soy un kokiri como ella soy un hyliano y cuando supe lo de mi madre...¡Basta! No llorare esta vez no todo lo que he pasado,de ser un héroe a ser un niño,de dormir siete años enteros,que recupere o mejor dicho me ofrezcan el poder de los sabios,ver morir monstruos horrendos ante mis infantiles ojos...¡pero de una cosa si me alegro!no no es volver a ser niño eso en realidad me entristece ¿por que? Bueno primero me agradecería decir lo que me alegra que es...¡no haberme casado con esa princesa!no con zelda no ella es muy buena y tiene un gran corazón es mas si hubiera sido grande mas tiempo le podría pedir ''eso'' pero al grano que no me hubiera gustado casarme con la princesa Ruto,si esa la princesa de los zora,¿por que? ¡casi ni la conozco! Y Me gustaría que me casara por amor y no por compromiso que yo ni siquiera llego a entender;pero ahora os diré el porque me entristece el ser pequeño bueno hay una razón...

_**nadie nadie recuerda como fui,como salve a las regiones de la destrucción casi presenciando mi inevitable muerte por salvarlos y detener a GANONDORF sin ninguna otra recompensa que no fuera volver a ser pequeño...**_

si es esa la razón. Después inicie un viaje para buscar a mi hada,a mi amiga _Navi_ que se fue al cumplir su destino _según ella_ después de acompañarme;inicie un loco viaje a buscarla,_y resultando que me fui a otro mundo_, cuando me encontré con skull kid,o mejor dicho una mascara controlando al pobre niño,convirtiéndome en un deku...bueno ahora que lo pienso no importa solo que encontrándome con un loco vendedor de mascaras felices,_si si el mimo de la tienda que hay en la plaza del castillo de hyrule_,lo mas feo y terrorífico de todo es que las mascaras que me transformaban en lo que fuera dolía incluso crujía era un horrible dolor infernal que parecía que moriría pero no,todo era horrendo allí y tres días...¡solo tres días! Como demonios detengo a una luna loca y macabra,_que olvide mencionar,_controlada por su aun más loco dueño,esa mascara de majora la misma que solo podía ser detenida por mi ¡_justo por mi_! Y nadie más...lo que no mencione es que todas las mascaras me transformaban en un ser que ya había muerto adulto o niño las mascaras tenían sus almas y yo...yo obligatoriamente tenia que usarlas y con razón dolía tanto y no lo podía replicar ¡eran almas de muertos por las diosas! Yo tenia mucha presión para luego recordar,después_ de todo_,que no podía transmitir mis enseñanzas a todos los que iban por delante de mi era un chico sin rumbo,sin nadie que detuviera este dolor ¡¿por que no era como eses vendedor,ese extraño y siniestro vendedor?! Todo el tiempo feliz,mientras yo retorciéndome de dolor y desesperación aun así cuando el vendedor es aun más desgraciado no eso no sino que esta solo abandonado y aun así esta feliz...

…...

…...

ya volví,_con el pensamiento intranquilo_,a ser grande la verdad he estado contento pero con mucho remordimiento,_y rupias,_la verdad espero que se acabe todo este sufrimiento para mi.

…..

estoy feliz ya no soy un alma en pena como era antes volví a ser feliz y me estoy encaminando a un nuevo mundo lejos de peleas,pueblos en ruinas,princesas,reyes...todo gracias a el una persona físicamente parecido a mi y con mi mismo nombre..._**link**_...y su compañera midna la cual me recuerda de una manera a navi,_y no era una hada ni tampoco tan parecida en su modo de ser_,vuelvo a ser feliz le he enseñado todo lo que se todo lo que estado guardando y se lo he dado a el...

Gracias,gracias a todas las diosas por haberme dado esta oportunidad,este destino,esta reencarnación;libre estoy libre mi alma esta curada ahora depende una vez más de mi asegurarme de aquellos héroes,_esos pequeños héroes_,estén seguros;aquellos heroes que de alguna manera tienen una parte de mi alma una parte,de mi ser estén listos preparados para su destino...gracias por escuchar adiós...

**y asi termino lo siento por no estar en muuuuuuucho tiempo no tenia ni tiempo ni inspiración(y que me castigaran sin ordenador)**

**se despide ningen.**


End file.
